sims3movienetworks_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 10)
Credit: Basic layout of wikia to Henric wollsson/BrushYourCats Cycle Overview This is the first cycle of the second generation of Sims' Next Top Model, on Sims3MovieNetwork, on Youtube. At the start, 20 girls were casted to be apart of the cycle and represent their home country. However, those 20 were knocked down to 10, with the addition of a wildcard, making 11. Promotional Song: "Waves" by Mr. Probz Prizes *$250,000 USD *A contract with Sephora *A cover of Elle Korea & editorial You will, as well, get an editorial in it *Signed with RED Model Management Contestants Episodes Episode 1 | Premiere "Black on Black" Aired February, 21st, 2015 The episode begins with the girls walking around the streets of Los Angeles, eventually meeting up at Griffith Park, where they run into male model and a judge for this cycle - Erico Nunes. He announces that the girls have a challenge, immediately. The girls have to pair up, with one group with three, and they have two hours to take a perfect selfie that sells themselves, as well as the popular Snapchat app. Their photos will only be viewed for 10 seconds, and the winner will be the one who had the longest lasting impression. As the girls paired up, nobody wanted to be with Rosemary, but Kandie's kind heart got the best of her, and she allowed her into their group. After the two hours are up, Erico reviews the girls photos. He states that Animato and Rosemary stood out the most, however the challenge could only have one winner, and that is Rosemary. She wins a $1,000 shopping spree with a girl of her choice, and first choice of a bed. So, after a plane ride, the girls get to their new home in Boston, which leaves girls less than impressed. Eventually, the girls go to panel. Tyra reviews the prizes: A contract with RED Model Management. A spread and cover in Elle Korea, and a contract with Sephora Cosmetics. She also reviews the photos; a mysterious photoshoot in the woods wearing all black. Some girls, like Animato and Kandie, impressed, but none as much as Dao, who recieves first call out. Meanwhile, some disappoint, such as Claudine and Rosemary. In the end, Deniz and Nim Nang are placed in the bottom two, but Deniz is saved for proving growth since her original cycle, thus sending Nim Nang from Myanmar home. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2:' Deniz Gerçek & Nim Nang Chamaranatay *'Eliminated:' Nim Nang Chamaranatay Episode 2 "Pre-Pear Uranus" The episode starts out with a small argument between Stella and Koyal, with Kandie as their mediator. Koyal and Kandie both agree, Koyal should not have to help Stella sacrifice a goat. Almost immediately, a Tyra Mail appears, and the girls instantly know that it is hinting to makeovers. Haddassah tries to explain how she knows what the makeovers will be, but she fails immensely. The girls arrive at a salon, and Tyra announces what the makeovers will be. Deniz quits, who knows why, really. The girls get their new looks, most of which are happy about it. Instead of announcing how she feels of her makeover, Stella tells the audience to "Save the whales." Meanwhile, Koyal is very upset that she has to cut her hair, but has it done anyways. The girls get home and see a Tyra Mail showing a picture that reads "Pre-Pear Uranus". The girls are confused by the message, but at the photoshoot, Il-hong and Erico announce the girls will be symbolizing the planets. The girls then go back to the Top Model house and discuss their photoshoot before getting a Tyra Mail announcing panel. At panel, after going over the prizes, the girls' photos are critiqued. Again, Dao impresses, with Animato close behind, giving them the highest two call outs. Rosemary unimpressed again, however just a little less than Kandie and Stella who were in the bottom two. Kandie, in the end, was eliminated for not being memorable. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 2:' Kandie Lorson & Stella Bergmark *'Eliminated:' Kandie Lorson *'Quit: '''Deniz Gerçek Episode 3 '"Politically Correct Carrot"' The episode begins with a conversation between Dao and Maral, expressing their disliking for Stella. During so, Claudine and Rosemary talk about their personal life. Rosemary gets mad that Claudine isn't pitying her and begins an argument, which later morphs into an argument between Rosemary and Maral. Later, the girls are sent to a grocery store, where Erico states he wants the girls to choose any 1 item. After the girls choose their items, Erico announces they must hold a mock-commercial for their item. Most of the girls fail at this task, except for Claudine, who wins. When the girls get back, the girls are confused as of why they don't have a Tyra Mail announcing their photoshoot. Whilst the girls wait, Haddassah and Stella chat, with Stella being... Well, Stella, and Haddassah announcing her sadness of the elimination of her two fellow all stars. The girls go to sleep, and are waken up by Il-hong, who is announcing that they have a photoshoot, even though it is 4 in the morning. Later, the girls attend panel. Tyra announces that this week will be a double elimination. After critiquing the photos, Dao is awarded with her third First Call Out in a row. Meanwhile, Maral, Rosemary, and Stella are placed in the bottom three. In the end, Rosemary's bad portfolio, and Maral's lackluster skills send them home. *'First Call-out:' Dao Phoumsavanh *'Bottom 3:' Maral Arshakyan, Rosemary Phoenix, Stella Bergmark *'Eliminated:''' Maral Arshakyan & Rosemary Phoenix Call-Out Order Makeover Guide